


I hate you so much

by Cerbin_Seni



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternative Universe To The Canon Ending, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Ellie And Dina Are Just Friends, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerbin_Seni/pseuds/Cerbin_Seni
Summary: Элли ненавидит Эбби. И это почти взаимно. Только Вселенной глубоко плевать что ты чувствуешь. Она знает, что этот человек твой, а ваше отношение друг к другу можно скорректировать временем.
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	I hate you so much

Тогда в театре она видела Эбби в последний раз. "Не попадайся больше мне на глаза". Эта фраза, этот взгляд, переполненный гневом вкупе с разочарованием. Только разочарованием в ком? В самой Элли? Во вселенной, которая связала их вместе? В самой себе, что не убила сразу?

Черт его знает. Может все вместе. Может так правильно.

Еще в первую встречу нужно было заметить. Но не получилось. Все чувства тогда, в хижине, казалось бы, тянули ее к Джоэлу, и обращать внимание на что-либо еще… Понять, что рвется не к мужчине, что стал для не отцом, а его палачу, что уже занес орудие над головой. Может просто было еще рано?

Элли плохо помнит, что там было дальше. Похороны, желание мести… или не мести, а банальной встречи, может? Сильное, ни с чем не сравнимое желание. Желание чего? Элли ненавидит, пожалуй, сильнее, чем следовало бы. Да, сильное отчаяние, злость, обида. Но ведь Джоэл не был святым. У него было много врагов. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь да и добрался бы. Но Элли ненавидит только Эбби. Может просто дело в том, что Эбби оказалась удачливее других? Эта зацикленность на одном конкретном человеке пугает.

*

\- Как встречают соулов?  
\- С чего интерес такой?  
\- Ну расскажи! Джоэл! Пожалуйста! Как я его узнаю?  
\- Почувствуешь. Только к своей родственной душе можно испытать самые сильные чувства. Ты пока не видишь разницы, но без своего человека твои чувства как бы в полусне.  
\- Значит, я сразу его полюблю, как увижу?  
\- Как получится.  
\- А ты как встретил своего?  
\- Я не успел.

*

Дина и Джесси были соулмейтами. Это было видно всем и каждому, кто хоть немного позволял себе приглядеться. Столько эмоций и чувств у другого человека больше никто вызывать не может. Они ссорились, мирились, радовались друг другу. Не имело значения, что они чувствовали друг к другу – все эмоции были на максимуме. Дина целовала Элли. Просто потому, что чувства Джесси от этого вспыхивали еще ярче. И все трое это знали. И никто не обижался. Элли смотрела со стороны и хотела… нет, не также. Просто эти двое выглядели такими живыми, что девушка невольно думала: а как такое возможно? И снова отходила в сторону, с улыбкой смотря на друзей.

*

Дина поехала с ней. Оставила Джесси. Чем дальше ехали, тем менее активной становится Дина. Элли немного странно наблюдать за ней. Она уже видела раньше соулмейтов, видела, как люди преображаются рядом со своей парой, и все равно каждый раз не может понять. 

Элли чувствует. Радость, гнев, интерес, удивление. Элли громко смеется над шутками, злится, когда что-то не получается, раздражается по любому поводу. Неужели со всем этим она живет только в пол силы? А может у нее уже давно нет родственной души? Джоэл прожил всю свою долгую жизнь так и не встретив своего. Может Элли тоже одна?

Элли не понимает. Почему чувства зависят от какого-то одного человека? И может ей такого не дано? Ведь Элли одна, но она уверена точно: ненависть, которая сейчас наполняет ее - самое сильное чувство, которое она когда-либо испытывала. Разве может она чувствовать сейчас не в полную силу? Ну что за бред.  
Элли часто видит Эбби во сне. Там, во сне, она почти не чувствует ненависти, только интерес и, возможно, что-то, что ей пока трудно объяснить. Что-то, что заставляет ее идти вперёд не для того, чтобы убить, но чтобы... Чтобы что? Какая разница. Утром все это становится настолько не важно, что тут же вылетает из головы.

Дина уже начинает странно подглядывать на Элли.  
\- Ты точно в норме? - спрашивает, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза.  
\- Я буду, когда мы наконец найдем эту суку, - шипит в ответ.

Дине остаётся только кивнуть. Большего добиться не получится. Элли упряма. Она-то точно знает.

Эбби должна быть в океанариуме. По-другому быть не может. Только вместо нее Элли находит двух ее друзей. Почему это так злит? Столько сил тратить на поиски, и каждый раз ловить только тень от хвоста. Эмоции уже бьют через край. Как так? Столько гнева, разочарования от неудачи. Нервы на пределе. Так быть не должно. Но когда Элли приходит в себя, вся в крови, слышит только хрип "она была беременна", и истерика бьёт с новой силой.

*

Эбби пришла сама.

Хотя, возможно, "пришла" - это не совсем подходящее слово для этого случая. Эбби ворвалась в их мир. Уголок спокойствия, которым стал для них театр, перестал быть безопасным. Элли только подумала: "нужно заканчивать все и возвращаться. Томми прав", и вот Джесси уже лежит мертвым, едва открыв дверь, Томми стал заложником, а сама Элли не знает, что делать, разрываясь между страхом, растерянностью и лёгкой радостью от того, что это ещё не конец, путь ещё не окончен, и цель сама пришла к ней. Эмоций так много, что дыхание сбивает, и девушка изо всех сил пытается успокоиться, взять себя в руки, вот только это чувство, что зарождается под страхом - гнев, наполненный эйфорией и азартом - оставляет одни инстинкты.

Эбби приказывает и Элли бросает пистолет. Плевать. Есть ещё нож. Девушка слышит только удивленное от Томми: «Твою мать, вы…», а дальше были только рывок и выстрел.

Дальше снова продолжается бег. Они добрались до очередного заброшенного помещения. Здесь много места, чтобы спрятаться. Спрятаться не получается. Обе девушки будто чувствуют друг друга и тянутся туда, где находится противник. Это противостояние просто наполнено чувствами, переполняющими обеих. Весь накал, исходящий из девушек как будто ощущается физически. И не ясно, чем бы закончилось все это, если бы не тот паренек из Шрамов, что пришел вслед за Эбби. Он как будто был голосом разума, что не дал подруге, скатиться на самое дно. «Не попадайся мне больше на глаза». И какой-то тихий полувздох: «Зря мы встретились».

*

Тихая жизнь. Очень даже тихая. После смерти Джесси Дина стала спокойнее. Ее сын еще получал какое-то тепло от мамы, но для Элли улыбка подруги совсем остыла. А пару недель спустя, после переезда на ферму, она решилась поговорить с подругой о том, что происходило между ней и Эбби.

\- О чем ты вообще? Ясное дело, я сильно злилась. Эта тварь убила Джоэла.  
\- Я знаю, как ты злишься. Это не то.  
\- Я ее ненавижу!  
\- А это и не важно. Никто не говорил, что вы полюбите друг друга до потери связи с реальностью. Джесси меня часто раздражал. По началу даже сильно. А что в итоге?  
\- Это не одно и то же.  
\- Одно. Ты, конечно и раньше была вспыльчива, но то, что происходило после смерти Джоэла…  
\- Почему ты вообще об этом заговорила? Я здесь, с тобой. Я нужна тебе и не собираюсь искать Эбби снова.  
\- А о тебе кто подумает?  
\- Со мной все в порядке.

Подобные темы еще всплывали в разговорах несколько раз, но итог был один. Все все видели и все все знали, но что делать с упрямой девчонкой, которая только себе делает хуже, не понимали. С течением времени Элли становилась все тише, задумчивее, заторможеннее, но продолжала повторять: «Я нужна здесь».

Дина могла обосноваться у родственников. Даже родители Джесси могли вполне позаботиться о ней. Но она оставалась здесь, на ферме. Поддержка нужна не Дине. Поддержка нужна Элли. Ну, или хотя бы просто нахождение рядом. Элли становится похожей на Дину. Но Дина потеряла родного человека, а соулмейт Элли жив. Но эта упрямая девчонка все делает назло! Даже самой себе. И что с этим делать, не мог решить никто. 

На этой ферме девушки прожили уже целый год, и за это время Дина уже отчаялась что-либо сделать. Но сегодня приехал Томми. Он все еще сильно хромает, но все равно довольно бодро передвигается, катая на себе Джей-Джея. Но сегодня он приехал не просто так. Он привез карту с метками и новости. Новости об Эбби. Как будто все дружно сговорились и решили избавиться от Элли, отправив ее как можно дальше от себя. Но нет. Просто Томми тоже ненавидит Эбби. Но Томми тоже знает о родстве душ. Но Томми знает, Джоэл хотел бы, чтобы Элли была счастлива со своим человеком, не важно кем бы он был. Да и в целом, где-то глубоко в душе, Томми понимает – не Эбби, так кто-нибудь другой бы их нашел. У них с братом было много врагов.

Элли ведется. Одно дело – игнорировать свои порывы, когда не знаешь, куда тебе нужно бежать. Но Эбби в Санта-Барбаре. Во всяком случае, если источники не врут. Уже можно начинать отсюда. 

Похоже, источники не врали. Элли просто тянет сюда. Разум как бы говорит: «Да, вперед, мы уже близко. Мы почти дома!». И Элли идет вперед. И оказывается в ловушке.

Очнувшись вверх ногами, она видит силуэты двух людей. Сначала радуется, но потом становится очевидно – не она. Когда выясняется, что Эбби в плену, где-то внутри поселяется чувство обиды – как так? Как кто-то столь сильный, ловкий, везучий, в конце концов, смог попасться? Что могло произойти? Но разум знает – этот человек не врет.

*

Эбби висит на столбе. Избитая, изнеможенная, она молит о помощи, не поднимая глаз. И Элли помогает. Эбби помогает своему товарищу и говорит что-то о лодках у берега, но Элли не слушает. Она просто идет следом, как на привязи. Идет, а все существо рвется вперед, к силуэту впереди. Только бы помочь дойти. Но сама едва держится на ногах. И только стоя в воде уже задает вопрос:

\- Ты ведь знаешь, да?  
\- Что?  
\- О нас.  
\- Знаю. Мои родители были соулами.  
\- Я своих не помню.  
\- А…  
-А Джоэл своего не встретил.  
\- Ясно.  
\- Я хотела тебя убить, - Элли смотрит на свои руки, залитые своей и чужой кровью. – И сейчас хочу.

Эбби стоит по колено в воде, опираясь рукой на край лодки. Смотрит устало, чуть исподлобья, как на маленького ребенка, которого и придушить бы, да понимаешь, что не сможешь. Вот просто руки не поднимутся. 

\- Ты ради этого прошла весь путь?  
Элли поднимает слезящиеся глаза, еще больше становясь похожей на побитого жизнью щенка.  
\- Я не знаю, - она хлюпает носом. – Я правда не знаю.

Рядом с родственной душой все чувства и эмоции обостряются. Это Элли запомнила хорошо. И теперь, пытаясь совладать со всем, что кипит внутри, она впервые понимает, что проигрывает собственным чувствам.

\- Как тебе идея не начинать драк? Сейчас точно не получится. Мы с Левом направляемся на Каталину. Можем взять тебя с собой, - делает небольшую паузу, - если обещаешь не буянить. 

Элли не знает, что ответить. Эбби должна заплатить за то, что сделала. Но ведь уже заплатила, разве нет? В любом случае решить конфликт они могут и позже, как наберутся сил. Лодка уже отвязана. Элли едва находит в себе силы подползти к лодке на четвереньках и с большим трудом переваливается через ее борт, падая рядом с Левом. Чуть отдышавшись помогает перебраться на лодку Эбби.

\- Что находится на Каталине?  
\- База Цикад. Все, кто еще есть, собираются там.  
\- Цикады еще существуют? – девушка кивает. – И ты везешь туда меня.

Последнее не вопрос. Скорее полу-утверждение, немного обреченный вздох.

\- Нам не обязательно говорить им о тебе. Думается мне, что никого, кто мог тебя узнать, больше нет в живых.  
\- Ты давно поняла? Ну, про нас?  
\- С первой встречи, - после паузы. – Вернее, после нее. Сразу было немного не до того. Я думала, и ты в курсе. Сильно разозлилась, когда ты начала на нас охоту.

Элли не ответила. Дальше ехали молча. Где-то через час она сменила девушку у руля, чтобы та могла отдохнуть. 

\- Я тебя ненавижу, - такой обреченный голос, он едва различим в тихом шелесте мотора. – Я так сильно ненавижу тебя.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Но с тобой спокойно. Это бесит.

*

До острова добирались долго и почти в тишине. Кое-как добрались до базы. на пропускном посту возникли небольшие вопросы, ведь ждали только двоих. Элли стояла чуть в стороне и не слышала, что там Эбби говорила охране, но уже скоро их сопроводили в лазарет. Помощь нужна была всем троим, так что разборки оставили на потом. На эту ночь ребят оставили в лазарете, а утром, как очнутся, можно будет получше разобраться со всем происходящим. Уже засыпая, Элли успела прошептать:

\- Если бы ты только знала, как сильно я тебя ненавижу.

И улыбнуться, сквозь шорох шагов за стенкой, завывания ветра и возню Лева услышав такой же тихий и такой же усталый ответ:

\- Я знаю. Я тебя тоже.


End file.
